


Six Feet Apart

by Space_ninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Lonely Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: “That's how it feels at six feet apart” he whispered to himself.or the quarantine has oikawa feeling the bluesbased on "six feet apart" by Alec Benjamin
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Six Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Please go listen to the song!!
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5gFhyiSYGg

_They say distance is relative_

_And relative to relatives I have_

_I'd say I'm relatively close_

_To breaking down_

_Because right now_

_I feel so alone_

Oikawa sat in his room alone scrolling through his phone looking through all the pictures of Iwa. The quarantine was becoming disgustingly overwhelming. The loneliness was beginning to ache. 

_ I've been missing the elements and _

_ Wishing the elephant in the room _

_ Would leave and kindly close the door _

_ I can't ignore _

_ Him like before _

_ Not anymore _

He could ignore it at first. The empty pit in his stomach. It was small at first, then it grew. It kept getting bigger and bigger and began swallowing him slowly. Now he couldnt ignore it anymore. It was just too big now. 

_Oh, I miss you most at six feet apart when you're_

_Right outside my window, but can't ride inside my car_

_And it hurts to know just how lovely you are_

_And be too far away to hold, but close enough to break my heart_

‘Iwa-chan’ Oikawa cried softly. With the others, he could pretend they just had an extended break but not Iwa. No, every day as Oikawa opened his window he was greeted with the reminder that he couldn’t be wrapped in his arms.

_I miss your smile_

_Feels like miles_

_Six feet apart_

He glanced over to his closed window. He wished he could see Iwa’s smile in person, not from 6 feet away. 

_So far, so far, but so close_

_Like a star out in the cosmos_

_Can't touch the beauty I see_

_That's how it feels at six feet_

Their windows were so close Oikawa could climb onto his roof and jump to the ledge to Iwa’s window. That’s what he would do whenever he was lonely. He’d climb to Iwa’s window and knock their special knock, and Iwa would open the window and drag Oikawa to bed and hold him close. Or when Oikawa just wanted to see Iwa he would send a whiny text and Iwa would come over and crawl through his window. God he wished they could do that, but no. They had to be 6 feet apart. 

_Space and time are interwoven_

_Well, at least that's what we're told_

_When I was young, I was suspicious, but it's true_

_Time sticks like glue_

The hours seemed to drag on like days. Everything was stretched. 4 hours felt like 4 days, 4 days felt like 4 weeks, 4 weeks felt like 4 years.

_I feel so blue_

_Here missing you_

God he wanted Iwa more than oxygen. Being alone was so hard, it made everything a little sadder. Simple daily tasks that he enjoyed lost all color. Everything had turned an empty gray. 

_So I think I'll build a time machine and go back to a time_

_When we didn't need to measure six feet on the ground_

_When I came around_

_That's not allowed_

_I can't go back now_

If he could he would travel back to before all of this. Back to when he could spend hours in Iwa’s arms. When 6 centimeters wasn’t close enough and they didnt worry about this dumb virus. Thanks to this dumb lockdown it was forbidden to be in each other’s arms. 

  
  


_So far, so far, but so close_

_Like a star out in the cosmos_

_Can't touch the beauty I see_

_That's how it all feels to me_

_So far, so far, but so close_

_Like a star out in the cosmos_

_Can't touch the beauty I see_

“That's how it feels at six feet apart” he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> :)


End file.
